Percakapan Kecil saat Musim Dingin
by kuroyukidesu
Summary: Hanya berisi percakapan kecil antara Akabane Karma dan Nakamura Rio (beserta Shiota Nagisa dan Kayano Kaede) disaat musim dingin, ketika malam natal. [(maybe) Karma/Rio.]


"Bentar lagi natalan, ya..." ucap Nagisa pelan. "Oh, iya. Kita ada rencana mau kumpul-kumpul waktu malam natal."

Karma mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kita? Siapa aja?" tanyanya kepada sosok bersurai biru yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Mau siapa lagi? Pastinya kita berdua, ditambah Nakamura sama Kayano."

"Ooh.. Ngumpul dimana emang?"

Yang ditanyai terdiam sesaat, kemudian ia segera menjawab, "Katanya Nakamura, sih, di rumahmu."

Karma seketika itu juga berhenti berjalan. Nagisa menatap sosok bersurai merah yang membeku di tempat.

"Kok di rumahku? Kenapa gak di tempat lain aja? Di restoran gitu? Atau di rumahnya anak lain? Di rumahmu, kan, bisa?" Karma melayangkan pertanyaannya bertubi-tubi. Lelaki di hadapannya pun terkekeh pelan.

"Gak tau, tuh, si Nakamura. Maksa di rumahmu," jelas sang surai biru.

"Kenapa? Memangnya ada apa di rumahku?"

"Katanya, sih, di rumahmu luas, nyaman juga. Banyak makanannya pula."

Karma tersenyum kecut. _Sialan, si Nakamura._

Melihat ekspresi wajah sobatnya yang berubah menjadi ekspresi-yang-tidak-enak-dipandang, Nagisa segera berbalik dan lanjut berjalan. Kemudian ia menyeringai lebar seraya berkata, "Pokoknya harus di rumahmu, Karma. Titik. Gak ada tapi-tapian."

Manik merkuri tersebut membola. Ludah ditelannya. Kata-kata Nagisa barusan serasa melemparnya kekenyataan yang pahit– bahwa teman-teman terdekatnya akan berpesta di rumahnya pada malam natal.

Keringat dingin mulai menetes dari dahi sang pemilik surai sewarna darah.

 _Waduh, bahaya, nih!_

* * *

 **Assassination Classroom – Yuusei Matsui**

 **.**

 **WARNING : OOC, cerita gaje, typo, dan segala warning yang lain.**

 **.**

 **Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan cerita. Cerita ini murni imajinasi saya, tidak ada niatan untuk meniru ataupun menjiplak.**

 **.**

 **Percakapan Kecil saat Musim Dingin.**

 **.**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Sekarang tanggal 24 Desember. Pada tanggal ini, Karma seharusnya bisa bersantai-santai di rumahnya. Duduk manis di depan televisi seraya menikmati penghangat ruangan. Bukannya mendorong _trolley_ supermarket seperti ini. Seharusnya bukan seperti ini.

Salahkan makhluk pirang yang sedang berjalan di sampingnya saat ini. Jika bukan karena Rio, Karma tidak akan repot-repot pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli beberapa cemilan untuk pesta di rumahnya malam nanti.

Rio menatap wajah Karma yang merengut. Ia pun menghela nafas perlahan.

"Karma, tampangmu sekarang udah kayak Asano– nyebelin banget. Senyum, dong.."

"Diem kamu, Nakamura."

Rio ikut-ikut merengut. "Sensi amat, sih. Persis cewek PMS, deh." Ejeknya.

Yang diejek memberikan tatapan tajam. Ia benar-benar tidak _mood_ untuk berantem sekarang.

Karma menghela nafas. Temannya yang satu itu memang suka mencari gara-gara dengannya.

"Terserah kamu, dah. Ini mau beli apa aja? Dari tadi keliling supermarket terus, gak ngambil apa-apa. Aku juga bisa capek, Nakamura," tanya Karma seraya terus mendorong _trolley_ yang ada di hadapannya.

"Oh, iya! Aku lupa. Untung kamu ingetin, kalau gak– eh, iya-iya. Ini _list_ belanjaannya," Rio segera mengeluarkan sebuah kertas yang sudah agak lecek dari saku celananya saat menyadari Karma memelototinya.

Setelah menerima _list_ belanjaan Rio, sang surai merah hanya menautkan alis. "Oi, kamu ngajak berantem, ya?"

"Heh?"

"Ini isinya cuma bahan masakan sehari-hari. Kalau bahan-bahan ini, aku juga punya di rumah kali! Ngapain kita ke supermarket segalaaa?"

"Yah, mana aku tau. Kalau gitu, beli cemilan aja, dari pada sia-sia kita kesini," jawab Rio tanpa perasaan bersalah sedikit pun. Kemudian, ia berjalan menuju rak cemilan yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri sebelumnya. Karma hanya pasrah mengikuti sobatnya tersebut.

Setelah beberapa menit mengililingi rak cemilan dan mengambil beberapa bungkus keripik kentang, mereka segera menuju meja kasir. Seusai prosedur penghitungan nominal, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengeluarkan uang untuk membayar hasil belanjaan.

Rio segera menyenggol lengan Karma dengan sikut. "Cepet bayar, gih. Banyak yang ngantri, tuh."

 _Loh, kok?_

"Kali-kali traktir, kenapa sih? Jangan pelit-pelit, ah. Kalau nanti kuburanmu sempit gimana? Hayolo.." Gadis pirang tersebut menyeringai.

Karma tersenyum kecut. Ia mengeluarkan dompetnya dengan malas, kemudian ia memberikan beberapa lembar uang kepada sang penjaga kasir. Setelah itu, mereka segera keluar dari supermarket dengan membawa kresek berisi belanjaan di tangan.

Lelaki bersurai merah tersebut berjalan keluar dengan malas. Separuh jiwanya sudah terbang entah kemana. Uang bulanan dari ibunya sudah hampir habis karena dibayarkan kepada mbak-mbak penjaga kasir tadi. Ia benar-benar sedang sial hari ini.

"Sekarang, kita ke tempat tujuan selanjutnya!" Rio berteriak dengan semangat.

Mendengarnya, Karma langsung melotot di tempatnya. _Hah? Masih ada lagi? Mati aku!_

Tanpa memperdulikan kondisi Karma, Rio segera menarik pergelangan tangan lelaki berambut merah tersebut. Mereka pun berlari menjauhi supermarket. Lebih tepatnya, Karma dipaksa berlari.

Rio menarik pergelangan tangan sobatnya kesana kemari, tanpa perduli dengan umpatan orang-orang di sekitar keduanya saat tanpa sengaja menginjak kaki orang-orang tersebut.

"Na-Nakamura, setop. Udah setop. Tanganku sakit." Bertepatan setelah Karma selesai menyampaikan keluhannya, Rio berhenti berlari. Gadis pirang tersebut sedang memandangi sebuah toko di hadapannya.

"Kita sampai," ucap Rio perlahan.

Lelaki bersurai merah yang baru saja menjadi korban penarikan tangan hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia segera mengikuti arah pandangan sobatnya tersebut.

Manik merkuri Karma terbelalak. Ia benar-benar kaget dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Di hadapannya terlihat sebuah toko kue dengan merek terkenal. Kue-kue yang dijual di sana harganya bahkan mencapai dua kali lipat dari total belanjaannya di supermarket tadi. Karma hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya sendiri.

"Nakamura, kamu mau kemana?" Karma segera menarik lengan Rio.

"Ke sana, lah. Memangnya, mau kemana lagi?"

"Mau apa kesana?"

"Kamu mendadak bego, Karma? Ya, jelaslah! Aku mau beli kue di sana!"

Karma semakin mempererat cengkramannya. "Jangan! Kue di sana mahal-mahal! Aku gak punya uang buat–"

"Aku bayar sendiri, kok," jawab Rio santai, tidak memperdulikan ekspresi lawan bicaranya.

Sang lelaki bersurai merah segera melepas cengkramannya pada lengan sang gadis. Rio pun segera berjalan ke dalam toko tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, ia kembali dengan sekotak kue di genggamannya.

"Cepet banget? Beli apa di sana? Kue? Ngambil pesanan orang? Ya, pasti yang itu. Kamu aja gak mau bayar belanjaan tadi waktu masih di supermarket," Karma menyerbu Rio dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Idih, sirik amat. Aku beli pakai uangku sendiri, kok! Kuenya juga pesenan aku sendiri!" Rio membela diri. "Udah, ah. Ayo kita pulang!"

Karma mendengus kesal. "Harusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu!"

 **.**

 **.**

"Kami pulang!" ucap Rio dan Karma bersamaan. Kaede dan Nagisa pun muncul bersamaan.

"Lama," ucap Nagisa singkat.

"Kalian ngapain aja? Lama banget, sih?" Kaede ikut-ikutan.

Karma mendengus kesal. Kemudian, ia melewati pasangan hijau-biru yang tengah menatapnya untuk meminta jawaban.

"Yang enak-enak nunggu di rumah aja ngeluh. Kalian gak belanja di luar aja ngeluh." _Mood_ Karma memang sudah pada tingkat yang paling dasar.

Rio, yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri di depan pintu, ikut masuk mengikuti lelaki berambut merah. Saat melewati Nagisa dan Kaede yang sedang memandang Karma dengan tatapan sewot, Rio menyenggol keduanya.

"Biasa, orang PMS. Harap dimaklumi– aduh!" Karma menjitak dahi sang gadis pirang.

Keempatnya pun berjalan ke dalam rumah milik keluarga Akabane, walau saat ini hanya di tempati Karma seorang. Kemudian, keempatnya duduk di depan televisi. Nagisa mengambil alih remote TV dan mengganti-ganti chanelnya. Rio dan Kaede mengambil alih toples yang penuh dengan keripik kentang. Sementara Karma hanya terduduk seraya memeluk lutut, bingung akan melakukan apa. Tiba-tiba saja, ia teringat akan sesuatu.

"Oh, ya. Kita mau masak apa? Ada bahan makanan di kulkas, tapi tidak terlalu banyak," ucap Karma seraya berjalan menuju dapur, mengecek bahan makanan yang ada.

Nagisa dan Kaede bertukar pandangangan. Kemudian, Nagisa mengecek buku catatannya.

"Kita? Masak? Di jadwal yang sudah kubuat, tidak ada kegiatan memasak di dalamnya," jelas Nagisa seraya membaca jadwal yang tertulis di buku catatannya.

Lelaki bersurai merah menoleh cepat. "Apa?"

"Iya. Kita memang berencana untuk hanya memakan cemilan malam ini," tambah Kaede.

Pandangan Karma beralih menuju gadis berambut pirang. Ia menatap meminta penjelasan. Yang ditatap hanya memalingkan wajah.

"Ya.. mungkin kamu mau masakin buat kita, gitu…"

Demi apapun, Karma sangat ingin melempar wortel ke kepala Rio. Tapi, ia masih bisa menahan kesabarannya.

"Hh.. baiklah. Kalau begitu, apa yang akan kita lakukan? Nagisa, kau punya jadwalnya, bukan? Coba kau bacakan." Karma berjalan mengambil sebotol minuman bersoda dan menuangkannya ke dalam 4 gelas.

Wajah Nagisa berubah menjadi senang. Ia segera membuka buku catatannya. Kemudian, ia bersiap untuk membacanya.

"Nonton film, main _game_ , main monopoli, main ular tangga, main _truth or dare_ , main kartu, main tebak-tebakan, teruus.. oh, ya–"

"Banyak benget. Mau tidur sampai jam berapa?"

"–Makan cemilan, makan pudding buatan Kayano, uji nyali, dan masih banyak lagii!" Nagisa menjelaskan dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu. Teman-temannya bingung akan menanggapi apa.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Karma mengulang pertanyaannya seraya berjalan mendekati ketiga temannya.

"Bagaimana dengan menonton film?"

"Jangan, film yang diputar hari ini tidak ada yang bagus; kita sudah pernah menontonnnya. Hampir semua chanel memutar film yang bercerita tentang anak cowok yang melawan pencuri yang masuk ke rumahnya."

"Bagaimana kalau main tebak-tebakan?"

Rio langsung mengangguk setuju. "Aku setuju! Aku yang memberi tebakan, ya?"

Semuanya tidak mengangguk setuju, tidak ingin berpikir panjang.

"Ada satu ekor bebek akan ditambah lima ekor bebek. Ada lagi satu ekor bebek akan ditambah dengan enam ekor bebek. Nah, ada berapa ekor bebek seluruhnya?"

"13 ekor bebek?" Rio menggelengkan kepalanya.

"6 bebek dan 7 bebek?" Rio menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada membentuk 'x'.

"Jawabannya adalah… Dua ekor bebek! Kan, 'akan ditambah'! berarti belum ditambahkan, dong! Hahaha.."

Semuanya terdiam mendengar jawaban dari teka-teki yang diberikan oleh Rio.

"Garing."

"Gak jelas, Nakamura."

"Tebakan macam apa itu?"

Mendengar respon teman-temannya, Rio langsung pundung.

"Aku selanjutnya!" ucap Karma. Semuanya menyetujui.

"Bentuk paling sederhana dari dua-x-kuadrat dikurangi lima-x dikurangi duabelas per empat-x-kuadrat dikurangi sembilan adalah?"

Semuanya melongo mendengar kata-kata Karma.

"Udahan main tebakannya! Kita main yang lain aja! _Truth or dare_! _Truth or dare_ aja!" Kaede cukup sensitif jika sudah mebahas tentang matematika. Sang lelaki bersurai merah pun tertawa penuh kemenangan.

" _Truth or dare_? Ayo main!" Rio mendadak kembali bersemangat.

Botol kaca diambil dan diletakkan di tengah-tengah keempatnya. Kemudian, diputar botol tersebut searah jarum jam. Setelah beberapa kali berputar, mulut botol tersebut berhenti saat menghadap ke arah lelaki bersurai biru langit.

"Baiklah Nagisa, pilih _truth or dare_?" tanya Kaede.

Nagisa tersenyum bangga. "Karena aku adalah cowok, aku memilih _dare_. Cowok harus berani mencoba tantangaan!"

Gadis bersurai pirang menyeringai, dan hanya Karma yang menyadari niat busuknya.

". _Cross-dressing_ pakai gaun gothic lolita, ya?"

Dengan kehadiran seorang Nakamura Rio dalam permainan, pilihan Nagisa untuk menjadi cowok pemberani penyuka tantangan dan memilih _dare_ dalam permainan _truth or dare_ merupakan sebuah pilihan yang salah.

Rio mengeluarkan sebuah gaun– yang entah disimpan di mana sebelumnya. Kemudian, ia merangkak mendekati Nagisa yang membatu di tempatnya. Dan–

"TIDAAK, NAKAMURA! MENJAUH DARIKU!"

"Ayolah~ Coba kau pakai dulu~"

Tubuh Nagisa terus bergerak ke belakang. Sementara itu, Rio sudah berdiri dan berjalan mendekati korbannya.

"NAKAMURA! HENTIKAN! MENJAUH DARIKUUU!"

Rio mengabaikan teriakan Nagisa yang makin lama makin mengeras. Melihat teman pirangnya tersebut makin mendekat, Nagisa ikut-ikutan berdiri dan berjalan mundur.

"KUMOHON, HENTIKAN SEMUA INI, NAKAMURA!" Tubuh bagian belakang Nagisa sudah menabrak meja makan.

"Hehe.. kena kamu." Rio mencengkram lengan Nagisa, membuat sang korban cengkraman tidak bisa berkutik lagi.

"LEPASKAN TANGANMU, NAKAMURAA!" Nagisa berusaha melawan.

"Ya ampun, kamu ternyata kuat juga. Karma, bantu aku!"

Kaede menoleh cepat ke arah Karma seraya melayangkan pandangan 'jangan-coba-coba-kau-bantu-dia'. Tanpa diberi tatapan tersebut, Karma juga sudah ogah untuk membantu Rio. Memang, menjahili Nagisa merupakan salah satu hal kesukaannya. Namun, _mood_ nya saat ini masih buruk.

"Ah, ya ampun!" Cengkraman Rio melemah, membuat tangan Nagisa menjadi bebas. Siku lelaki tersebut pun menyenggol meja makan, membuat meja– beserta empat gelas berisi soda di atasnya– bergoyang.

 _Tunggu_ – _Gelas berisi soda?_

Setelah itu, waktu terasa berjalan lebih lambat. Gelas miring beberapa derajat, membuat isinya keluar mengikuti hukum gravitasi. Kemiring semakin bertambah, begitu pula dengan minuman berkarbonasi yang menetes, Kemudian–

 _Prak!_

"TIDAAK! KARPET KESAYANGAN IBUUUK!"

–gelas berisi minuman bersoda tersebut jatuh dan membasahi karpet di bawahnya.

Semua pandangan yang sebelumnya terfokus kepada Karma pun beralih menuju karpet yang telah basah.

"Bukan salahku," Rio membuka suara. "Salahkan saja Nagisa."

Nagisa melebarkan matanya. "Hah? Kok aku yang salah? Jelas-jelas kamu yang salah! Kamu yang maksa aku buat pakai gaun itu!"

"Kalau pasrah, pasti gak bakalan terjadi tragedy 'tumpahnya soda di karpet', Nagisa!"

"Mana mungkin aku pasrah-pasrah aja! Jelas-jelas aku ini–"

"UDAH, DIEM SEMUANYA! KALIAN SALAH! KALIAN SEMUA SALAH!" kesabaran Karma sudah habis.

Semuanya langsung terdiam, tidak ada yang berani mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun.

Karma memijit pelipisnya. Kepalanya mendadak pening. "Cepat tidur sana! Udah malam!" Kemudian, lelaki tersebut menarik ketiga temannya ke kamar masing-masing dan menutup pintunya.

Tamu adalah raja? Bodo amat. Jika rajanya adalah ketiga temannya tersebut, Karma lebih memillih untuk dieksekusi mati daripada melayani mereka.

Lelaki tersebut berbalik dan berjalan menuju ruang televisi, tempat dirinya bersama ketiga temannya sebelumnya bermain. Keadaan di sana sudah sebelas duabelas dengan keadaan gudang di rumahnya– sangat berantakan.

Karma menghela nafas. Ia mulai mengelapi tumpahan soda, kemudian mengambil sampah-sampah plastik yang berserakan di depan televisi, menyapu remah-remah keripik kentang, dan terakhir, mengembalikan benda-benda yang berserakan pada tempatnya.

Setelah merasa bahwa ruangan tersebut sudah cukup bersih, Karma menghela nafas lega. Setelah itu, ia segera menuju kamarnya untuk beristirahat. Karma sudah lelah. Ia benar-benar lelah. Ia hanya ingin segera meringkuk di kasur, dan menuju ke alam mimpi. Lelaki tersebut sudah sampai di depan kamarnya. Ia pun segera masuk ke dalamnya dan menutup pintu.

 _Teng! Teng! Teng!_

Jam berdentang 12 kali. Karma melirik jam di dinding di kamarnya. Sudah pukul 12 malam– tengah malam.

Hari telah berganti. Saat ini sudah tanggal 25 Desember. Natal, dan juga–

–tanggal dilahirkannya seorang Akabane Karma di dunia.

Karma tertawa hambar. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya.

Ingatan mengenai tanggal 25 Desember selalu melekat dalam ingatannya. Saat umur 4 tahun, tidak ada yang datang ke acara ulang tahunnya. Semua teman-temannya sibuk merayakan natal bersama keluarga mereka. Sejak saat itu, Karma tidak pernah merayakan ulang tahunnya. Tidak ada lagi kado untuknya. Jangankan kado, bahkan ucapan 'selamat ulang tahun' pun tak pernah didapatkan. Tidak ada yang mengingat tanggal 25 Desember sebagai hari ulang tahun Akabane Karma.

Karma lagi-lagi tertawa hambar.

Tidak apa-apa. Karma sudah terbiasa dengan hal tersebut. Mungkin, Karma sudah masuk dalam jajaran lelaki tersetrong dan tahan banting di dunia ini. Oke, tidak juga.

Karma masih merasakan sedih di dalam hatinya. Rasanya dilupakan oleh orang-orang yang tersayang adalah perasaan yang menyakitkan–

 _Tap!_

Memori mengenai pengalaman dihari ulang tahun mendadak dihilangkan. Karma menoleh patah-patah ke arah pintu di baliknya. Ia mulai mempertajam pendengarannya.

 _Tap! Tap!_

 _I-itu.. SUARA LANGKAH KAKI!_

Seketika, Karma melompat (secara harfiah) ke dalam kasurnya. Selimut dililitkan ke tubuhnya.

 _Tap! Tap! Tap!_

Tempo langkah kaki semakin cepat. Sementara itu, Karma mulai memejamkan matanya.

Hantu itu tidak ada, hantu itu hanya khayalan manusia, hantu itu tidak nyata– itulah yang berusaha ditanamkan dalam pikiran Karma.

 _Tap!_

Langkah kaki tersebut berhenti. Dan sialnya, berhenti tepat di depan kamar Karma. Perasaan lelaki tersebut semakin tidak enak.

 _Ckrek._

Sesuatu di balik pintu tersebut memutar gagang pintu, ingin memasuki kamar milik lelaki bermarga Akabane tersebut. Karma hanya bisa berdoa agar dia diberi keselamatan oleh Yang Maha Kuasa.

"Loh? Sudah tidur, ya?"

 _Lah, itu bukannya suara.._

"Nakamura?" Karma mengubah posisinya menjadi terduduk. "Ngapain ke sini? Pingin ke kamar mandi? Haus? Lapar? Atau apa?"

Gadis pirang tersebut memutar bola mata degan kesal. Kemudian, ia berbalik dan mengambil sesuatu di belakangnya.

"Masa kamu lupa, sih?"

Karma mengerjapkan mata dua kali. Gadis yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu tersebut membawa sepiring kue dengan lilin menyala di atasnya. "Eh?"

Kening Rio berkerut. "Apanya yang 'eh'? Jangan-jangan kau lupa, ya? Ini hari ulang tahunmu, bego!"

"Kau.. yang merencanakan ini..?" tanya Karma pelan.

"Ya. Kudengar tidak ada yang mengingat ulang tahunmu, jadi aku berinisiatif untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu– loh, Karma? Kenapa?" Rio kebingungan saat melihat sahabat merahnya tersebut seperti ingin menangis.

Karma baru menyadari satu fakta. Fakta bahwa Nakamura Rio adalah seorang sahabat yang baik.

"Ternyata kamu mengingatnya." Suara Karma begitu pelan, namun Rio masih bisa mendengarnya.

Rio tersenyum bangga. "Tentu saja! Memangnya sudah berapa lama kita bersahabat?"

"Terima kasih, Nakamura."

"Bukan apa-apa. Inilah yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh seorang sahabat."

Kemudian, Rio menarik lengan sahabat lelakinya tersebut hingga kelar dari sarangnya. "Cepat tiup lilinnya! Aku juga ingin makan kuenya! Lagi laper, nih!"

Karma tersenyum.

Semenyebalkan apapun seorang sahabat, jika sudah nyaman berada di dekat mereka, maka akan tetap terasa menyenangkan.

"Iya-iya, Nakamura…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Ancur. Ancur banget sumpah. Panjang banget pula. Ini terlalu menjijikkan untuk dibaca ulang, jadi–

–ah, sudahlah.

Niatnya buat KaruRi, tapi ya.. gitu (?)

Ada bonus omake nya ;)

* * *

 **Omake**

Shiota Nagisa berjalan menuju ruang televisi bersama Kayano Kaede. Di sana, sudah terdapat Akabane Karma dan Nakamura Rio yang sedang berbincang-bincang. Diduga kuat keduanya sedang membicarakan aib teman sekelas.

"–Terus, waktu itu aku lemparin dia kecoa– eh, kalian sudah bangun?" Rio menyapa kedua makhluk mungil berbeda jenis kelamin yang berjalan menuju ruang televisi.

"Iya. Baru aja bangun," jawab Kaede. Nagisa tidak menjawab. Sepertinya, jiwanya belum sepenuhnya terkumpul.

Pasangan bersurai hijau-biru tersebut berjalan menuju meja makan untuk mengambil gelas. Namun, mereka justru menemukan sesuatu yang tidak terduga.

"Ini apa?" tanya Kaede dingin seraya berjalan kembali ke ruang televisi. Di tangannya ada dua buah piring kotor. Aura di sekitarnya berubah menggelap.

"Itu piring." Rio menjawab tanpa memperdulikan aura di sekitar gadis bersurai hijau tersebut.

"Kita tahu jika itu piring, Nakamura. Tapi, piring itu bekas apa?" Nagisa– yang jiwanya baru saja terkumpul– ikut bertanya.

Karma dan Rio menelan ludah. Mereka melupakan kedua sahabat mungilnya tersebut. Aura Nagisa dan Kaede makin menggelap, kemudian–

"KALIAN MAKAN KUE GAK NGAJAK-NGAJAK!"

* * *

.

.

 _Mind to review?_


End file.
